


Too Cute

by anycsifan



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Frustration, Humor, Love Confessions, Romance, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anycsifan/pseuds/anycsifan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are frustrated by Spencer. He's cute, but doesn't realize it, nor does he realize that you like him. Not until he overhears you talking to Garcia. </p><p>Previously posted through imaginingcriminalminds.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Cute

Too Cute

 

You walked into Garcia’s ‘Batcave’ and huffed in frustration as you sat in the spare chair. Penelope spun and looked at you curiously. “What’s wrong sugar?”

“Reid.”

The one word response took Penelope by surprise, especially because of what that word was, “I’m going to need a little more than that.”

“He’s out there spouting facts about nearly every subject Morgan brings up, and he got so excited about some of the things he said, he was talking with his hands and everything,” You told her. “He’s just too cute!” You were frustrated over just how adorable that genius could get sometimes, and without even trying.

“How is that a problem?” Now Garcia was more confused than before. “Isn’t him being cute a good thing Y/N?”

“Well, yes,” you conceded, “but he doesn’t seem to realize just how cute he is.”

Now Penelope understood, and saw the topic of your conversation walking towards her door. She smiled brightly, “You like our resident boy genius, don’t you?”

Spencer stopped in his tracks like a deer in the headlights. He wanted to know who liked him, but didn’t want to eavesdrop on a private conversation.

You solved his problem for him, however, when you answered your friend, “Yes, I like that genius who doesn’t know just how cute he is, or how much I like him.”

Spencer smiled when he heard your confession and walked in. “You like me Y/N?”

You froze in your seat for a second before turning to face your crush. “Yes.”

“That’s good, because I like you too.”

Your face lit up before you launched yourself out of your chair to hug Spencer. He hugged you right back while Penelope dashed out of the room saying something about Derek winning a bet.


End file.
